<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus by RenLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591925">I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor'>RenLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Life, Mentioned Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Parents Penelope Park &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harley is sneaky and Lizzie and Penelope are less so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley Saltzman-Park was probably the sneakiest girl in the world.<br/> </p><p><br/>It wasn’t only the fact that last week she’d found a way to sneak as much glitter glue as she could from the art room (It wasn’t stealing, because she was gonna bring it back), but also because Harley Carolina Saltzman-Park had managed to stay awake until 12:00AM Christmas Eve.<br/> </p><p><br/>She was going to be the first girl in her class, perhaps the first girl in the whole universe to see Santa Claus.<br/> </p><p><br/>She just wanted to see him, just once. <br/> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">It was pretty easy, once Mama and Mommy were asleep, for Harley to climb out of her own bed, pad across the hallway ease her way down the stairs (one at a time, skipping the fifth as it squeaked ever since Aunty Josie fell through it) till she was nestled in the stair well, peering into the lounge from her dark lit position.</span>
</p><p><br/> <br/>The lounge of course was wonderfully decorated. With twinkling Christmas lights, a whole forest of tinsel and there, standing beside the unused fireplace with a glistening, decorated Christmas tree.</p><p><br/> <br/>Harley had to throw her hands over her mouth to keep in the excited squeak at the sight of all of the presents spread out beneath the tree.</p><p><br/> <br/>Harley bit her tongue, less so in excitement now because there was movement down in the lounge, and maybe if she focused and concentrated really hard.<br/> </p><p><br/>The Christmas lights helped, making it so that when the two figures came close enough, heading to sit on the sofa, holding hands, that their appearances were revealed.</p><p><br/> <br/>The first Harley recognized instantly, her Mommy, with dark hair and green eyes like kind of earthy green that revives the grass after a cruel, unforgiving winter. She was wearing one of Mama’s shirts like she always did because it made Mama smile, and looked about as sleep ruffled and cosy as Harley herself felt.</p><p><br/> <br/>Yet it was the man beside her Mommy that held Harley’s attention.</p><p><br/> <br/><em>Santa Claus</em>.</p><p><br/> <br/>Red jacket and pants, big red hat with white fluff. A snow white beard and jolly chubby belly. Santa clause was standing- no sitting now, he was sitting on sofa and pulling on her Mommy’s hand…</p><p><br/> <br/>Wait- why was Mommy now sitting in Santa’s lap? They’d already done that at the mall earlier that week. Harley had told Santa she wanted a toy truck, and a guitar and a rock and roll shirt like Mama’s. When Mama had told Mommy to sit in Santa’s lap at the mall, Mommy had just blushed and called Mama an idiot while Mama had just smiled like that time she’d put <em>tomato ketchup</em> in Aunty Josie’s shampoo.</p><p><br/> <br/>Harley watched wide eyed and silent as Mommy talked with Santa Claus- Santa Claus. Her Mommy wrapped her arms around Santa’s neck, and looked almost as though she was about to greet Santa with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p><br/> <br/>Except Santa’s beard must have gotten in the way because Mommy was smiling sweetly and pressing her lips against Santa’s in a kiss but sorta-not-really because their mouths were open and everything.</p><p><br/> <br/>Oh-crap. (Harley didn’t say that word often, she wasn’t allowed to say that word)</p><p><br/> <br/>Mama was not gonna be happy about that.</p><p><br/> <br/>***<br/> </p><p><br/>Lizzie Saltzman was probably the luckiest woman in the world.<br/> </p><p><br/>“If you keep stomping like that you’re going to wake Harley.” Penelope stage whispered, still after eight years of marriage and six years of being a mother, she had difficulty with volume control (something which Lizzie usually appreciated, at least in the bedroom) which proved a bit of a problem when the two of them were trying to set out Christmas presents for their six year old daughter.<br/> </p><p><br/>“Please,” Lizzie breathed, wiping a hand across her mouth as the fake Santa beard her was wearing tickled around her lips, “she takes after her Aunty, sleeps like a log.”<br/> </p><p><br/>Penelope rolled her eyes in the darkness and set about fixing up the presents she held under one arm, arranging them meticulously beneath the Christmas tree.<br/> </p><p><br/>Lizzie bent down, attending to her own gifts, though somewhat less methodically as Penelope. She just grouped all of the Harley ones together, all of the Josie and Hope ones in the next pile, and then the single (admittedly expensive) one she got for Penelope she placed just on top. Self satisfied, Lizzie righted herself and turned around only to notice Penelope advert her eyes at the last moment her cheeks looking heated. After all this time, Lizzie still got a little thrill knowing that Penelope found her (or more specifically her ass) still attractive enough to check out at every viable opportunity.</p><p><br/> <br/>“You see something you like Penny?” Lizzie asked coyly, lifting an eyebrow saying <em>really in these baggy Santa pants?</em><br/> </p><p><br/>“I’m just thinking.” Penelope murmured, straightening up the last of her horde as she too righted herself.<br/> </p><p><br/>Lizzie pursed her lips but you wouldn’t be able to tell from behind the big snowy white beard she was sporting. “Thinking?”</p><p><br/> <br/>Penelope stepped forward, innately Lizzie extended her hand for her wife to take, twining their fingers together. Not for the first time that evening Lizzie was glad she’d decided to forgo the fuzzy Santa mittens that came with the costume. “How about… We try a role-play.” Penelope said squeezing Lizzie’s hand softly as they walked from the tree, Lizzie none the wiser of where Penelope was leading her. “Not in this costume, or now, but maybe sometime later.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“Oh yeah?” Lizzie smirked, pulling Penelope closer to her so she could wrap one of her arms around her wife’s waist, drawing her closer. “You got a little role-play kink huh Penny?”<br/> </p><p><br/>Penelope purred at her accent and slipped her hand down, cupping Lizzie’s ass though her pants. Lizzie gave an appreciative groan and drew Penelope into a kiss. It was awkward at first, Lizzie’s beard getting in the way as Penelope tried to deepen the kiss, but soon they found a rhythm, an angle that set both their bloods simmering pleasantly.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Mmmm,” Penelope said after some time, drawing back with a wet sound. She held Lizzie in her arms and buried her face into the crook of her shoulder. Lizzie chuckled, the sound vibrating in her chest as she pressed a kiss to Penelope hair, gently rocking them back and forth. She didn’t know how long they stayed there and it didn’t matter, sleep, and the type of exhaustion that only affected parents in this Holiday season was seeping into her bones. Penelope’ too she would expect, if the nuzzling of Penelope against her was any clue.<br/> </p><p><br/>Somewhat reluctantly Lizzie drew back, cupped Penelope’ cheek and tilted her wife’s head up to meet her own.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Come on,” Lizzie said softly, “Bed time, or else Santa doesn’t come.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“I don’t think Santa will be coming tonight,” Penelope said only the twinkle in her eyes betraying her stoicism. “Perhaps in the morning.”</p><p><br/> <br/>Lizzie let out an, admittedly, jolly chuckle and curled a loving hand around her wife. “Come on,” she said again, pulling Penelope more insistently. “Harley’s probably gonna wake us up in a few hours anyway.”</p><p><br/> <br/>***</p><p><br/> <br/>Lizzie blinked blearily into the early morning sun. “What’s the time?”</p><p><br/> <br/>“It’s- nine twenty four.” Penelope said, then added “precisely,” as though that wasn’t already obvious.</p><p><br/> <br/>Huh, perhaps not so early.<br/> </p><p><br/>“We slept in?” Lizzie groaned, tossing her head.<br/> </p><p><br/>“No- Harley, didn’t wake us.”<br/> </p><p><br/>“Mmmm,” Lizzie hummed, she stretched one arm out and encircled her wife’s naked waist drawing the younger woman to her, pulling them flush together. “Maybe we can sneak in a little Christmas rookie then.” She said, pressing kisses against the exposed column of Penelope’ neck.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Lizzie,” Penelope squirmed in Lizzie’s hold, her voice insistent. “It’s Christmas morning and Harley has not come to wake us.”<br/> </p><p><br/>The information, seeping into Lizzie’s sleep fogged mind finally caused her to pause. What kid didn’t at least attempt to wake their parents up by six AM on Christmas day? Hell last year Harley had tried it three times before Lizzie and Penelope finally gave in and started the morning at (the ungodly hour) seven AM.<br/> </p><p><br/>“Maybe she’s already out at the tree?” Lizzie said as way of explanation.<br/> </p><p><br/>Eventually it was decided too weird (and by Penelope to inappropriate) to sneak in a quickie when Harley was missing (presumed passed out in her room). So the two of them got dressed, and headed hand in hand down stairs, exchanging lazy morning kisses and Christmas wishes, as they approached the lounge.<br/> </p><p><br/>“Harley?” Lizzie asked, still holding Penelope’ hand as she headed into the room. The tree was just as they left it last night, the presents all stacked and left beneath, no evidence of a six year olds interference. All in all, the lounge was empty.<br/> </p><p><br/>“Harley?” Penelope called out, letting go of Lizzie’s hand as she made her way to their daughter’s room, Lizzie following closely behind.<br/> </p><p><br/>It was only when the lump that was their daughter was revealed nestled inside her bed that Lizzie released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Harley?” Lizzie said, passing Penelope as she sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed, laying a hand on the smaller body and shaking her gently. “Hey little girl, you’re gonna sleep right through Christmas.”</p><p><br/> <br/>Harley as it turned out, was fully awake.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Don’t care.” Harley mumbled her dark hair poking from out of the top of her quilt was the only evidence that suggested that it was actually her in there.</p><p><br/> <br/>Lizzie frowned and glanced over her shoulder at Penelope who looked equally concerned and stepped closer. “Don’t care huh? About Christmas? Santa came last night-”<br/> </p><p><br/>“I <em>hate</em> Santa.” said Harley causing Lizzie to wince.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Harley!” Penelope scolded.</p><p><br/> <br/>“And you-” Harley said, suddenly sitting up in bed, knocking Lizzie’s hand from her shoulder as she pointed a shaking finger at her mommy, “you, you kissed him!”<br/> </p><p><br/>Lizzie stared at her daughter in open shock. Penelope made a small sound in the back of her throat and looked as though she’d just been asked to perform open heart surgery naked.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Mama I’m sorry,” Harley cried, actual tears spilling from her eyes as she hiccupped, her face growing red. “I saw- I saw, Mommy kiss Santa last night, while you were a-a-asleep.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“Harley.” Penelope said, sounding heartbroken as she stretched out her hand to their daughter.</p><p><br/> <br/>“No.” Harley outright wailed now, hiding her face in her hands, muffling her next words. “<em>IdonwannadivorlikeAnnamom</em>.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“What?” Lizzie asked, still completely in shock by the direction this morning was taking.</p><p><br/> <br/>Harley sniffled, and wiped her snotty nose along her arm. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths (a technique Penelope had taught her to calm herself down). She then opened her blue eyes up and looked up at her mothers, speaking in a surprisingly level and low voice.</p><p><br/> <br/>“I don’t want you to get a divorce from Mommy like Anna’s Mom did from her Dad.” Harley said, her lower lip wobbling. “He kissed another lady, who wasn’t Anna’s Mom. And they fought and they got a Divorce and now Anna has to see them at different times, she gets two Christmas’ which is cool but her family is split I half now.” Seemingly have reached her tether of calm, Harley launched herself across the bed and wrapped her short arms around Lizzie’s neck, burring her face in the dip of her shoulder and throat.</p><p><br/> <br/>Her little body was trembling against Lizzie’s fiercely. Instantly Lizzie wrapped her daughter up in her arms and kissed the side of her head, parting some of her hair to whisper soft assurances into her hair.<br/> </p><p><br/>“Harley, look,” Lizzie began, licking at her bottom lip. “The truth is-”<br/> </p><p><br/>She looked up at her wife for support and was met with the scarily articulate expression that read ‘<em>Don’t you dare tell your daughter Santa doesn’t exist. If you do I’ll withhold sex until she’s twenty.</em>’</p><p><br/> <br/>Penelope would do it too, the self-disciplined jerk.</p><p><br/> <br/>“The truth is Mommy wasn’t kissing Santa last night.” Lizzie said, feeling Harley stiffen in her arms.</p><p><br/> <br/>“But she did,” Harley rebutted with all the vehemence of a six year old. She wiped at her nose, her eyes and looked as though she was about to cry again. “I saw them.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“Mommy was kissing Mama dressed up as Santa.” Penelope interjected calmly, drawing her daughter’s attention to her.<br/> </p><p><br/>Harley just frowned her brows in an expression infinitely more serious than was normal for a six year old. A look, undoubtedly she also got from her Mommy- and just made her all the sweeter.</p><p><br/> <br/>“But- why were you dressed as Santa?” Harley asked, turning to focus that same look on Lizzie.</p><p><br/> <br/>Lizzie blinked and opened her mouth a few times. “Beca- Because-”<br/> </p><p><br/>“Harley.” Penelope said, coming to sit on the other side of Lizzie, close enough so that their thighs were pressed together. “You know how sometimes, you love to dress as your favorite comic book heroes?”</p><p><br/> <br/>Still looking quizzical, Harley nodded all the same.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Well Santa Claus, is Mama’s hero.” Penelope said seriously. “When she was a girl, she’d sit and wait all night for Santa. I believe once she’d even laced Santa’s cookies with tranquillizers, only mild ones enough to influence Santa into a long enough slumber for her to still be there by morning.”</p><p><br/> <br/>Seemingly thinking better than to relay such stories to a six year old Penelope added, “Grandpa Alaric was a bad influence.” Lizzie muffled a laugh as Penelope glared at her. “Don’t lace your Christmas cookies with any illicit substances.”</p><p><br/> <br/>Harley between her two mothers with the wide eyed fascination of a six year old with the knowledge to take over the world.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Regardless,” Penelope went on clearing her throat. “Your mother adored Santa, as all little boys and girls do. Father Christmas was her hero, and sometimes we like to dress up as our favorite heroes yes?”</p><p><br/> <br/>“I like Spiderman.” Harley admitted in a small voice. Shuffling in Lizzie’s lap so she was closer to and facing Penelope.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Unbelievable.” Lizzie mumbled under her breath. Penelope shot her an impatient glare.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Harley,” she said again, getting back on track, “your mother was just dressing up as her hero, as one of the favorites she admires most.”<br/> </p><p><br/>“Like me, when I dress up as Spiderman.” Harley said. She crawled across Lizzie’s lap to plonk herself in Penelope’ wrapping her arms around Penelope’ arm, still pressing one of her hand’s to Lizzie’s shoulder. “Or you mom.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“Yes like you, pumpkin.” Lizzie said, smiling. Harley shined a brightly beaming smile In return, then flipped it around to offer the same grin to Penelope. Penelope’ gaze softened deliciously, as her whole body relaxed to have her daughter’s forgiveness and understanding. Still smiling, Penelope leant forward and peppered small kisses across her daughter’s face. Harley wriggled delighted, and laughed loudly as Penelope’ hand snuck around to tickle her.<br/> </p><p><br/>Lizzie let her girls play, smiling fondly as she watched them. After a few moments, Penelope let Harley breath again, settling the small girl down on the side of the bed as she herself stood up.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Are you ready to open your gifts now Harley?” she asked, side glancing Lizzie and offering her a smile that spoke louder than any words.</p><p><br/> <br/>“YES!” Harley squealed, kicking her legs out as she jumped down from the bed and raced down stairs, laughing and squealing like a piglet Lizzie sometimes thought they swapped her with at birth.</p><p><br/> <br/>Smiling, deeply satisfied, Lizzie rose to her feet and kissed her wife on the forehead, drawing them close together.</p><p><br/> <br/>“Mmmm, you’re good at this whole parenting thing babe.” She said lowly.</p><p><br/> <br/>“So I’ve been told.” Penelope said in reply, smiling a gummy, pink smile.</p><p><br/> <br/>Lizzie tightened her hold on her wife and pressed their foreheads together. “Lucky you straightened things out,” she uttered. “I was starting to get a little jealous of this Santa Claus, moving in on my woman.”</p><p><br/> <br/>“Well, then you better do something to keep her then.” Penelope intoned, equally low, her voice a low delicious rasp that sent Lizzie’s body tingling.</p><p><br/> <br/>A tingle that quickly evaporated as Harley’s squeal sounded from the lounge.</p><p><br/> <br/>“MOMS COME ON ITS CHRISTMAS!”<br/> </p><p><br/>“Coming!” Lizzie and Penelope shouted in unison, smiling to each other as they broke away, and raced (quite childishly) down the stairs to join their daughter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>